Mistaken Enemy
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: "You're my cousin and my best friend! Can you really blame me for being concerned that he's hurting you?" Rose asked, calming down slightly.


**A/N: This is for Round 12 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I chose Rose and Scorpius for the characters and used the prompts 'fix', 'a man is known by the company he keeps', and** " **Move away from the door and let me at him!" It's also 1087 words.**

"Move away from the door and let me at him!" Rose Weasley shouted as she tried to barge past her cousin, Albus Potter.

"You don't understand, Rose," he said, trying to calm her down.

"What I don't understand, Albus, is how you can defend him when it's _you_ he's made a fool of! It's not the first time he's done something like this, and I doubt it will be the last time he does it either," she snarled.

"It's got nothing to do with you. My relationship with him is none of your business," Albus said firmly.

"You're my cousin and my best friend! Can you really blame me for being concerned that he's hurting you?" Rose asked, calming down slightly.

"I can't blame you, Rose, but you don't know everything that's going on." Albus sighed.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"It's Scorpius' secret to tell, not mine, and I won't betray his trust," Albus said.

"Even though he's been betraying yours?"

Silence enveloped them for a few moments.

Rose knew that their relationship hadn't been the same since Scorpius had struck up friendships with Pucey, Nott, and several other scions of pureblood houses. It seemed that for all the talk of blood not mattering, it still did, and Albus was paying the price for it.

Scorpius had once been a tentative friend, but the moment she had heard him call Melissa Adams a mudblood, that friendship had ended. Rose had asked Scorpius why he did it, and when he had just shrugged, that was when she stopped talking to him. It was almost as if he had changed overnight; the Scorpius she knew at Hogwarts would never have done anything like that.

The door opened, and the healer treating Scorpius let them into his room.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"I was walking down Diagon Alley when I was dragged into one of the small alleys to the side. I don't remember much else apart from them hitting me and leaving me there," the blonde replied.

Rose eyed him critically, trying to detect if he was lying or not. From what she could tell, he was telling the truth this time.

"I didn't think you would come to see me," Scorpius said, shifting his attention to her.

"I wouldn't normally, but I was with Albus when he was told. I didn't want him to come alone."

"I know you hate me—"

"Damn right I do," Rose said.

"—but I would never put Albus in danger."

"We'll see. I know exactly who you're friends with now, and I'm sure none of them would have a problem hurting Harry Potter's son."

"You're right, they wouldn't have a problem with it. Our relationship, however, provides him with _some_ protection from them," Scorpius told her.

"Albus said that there was a reason you've been getting in fights, calling people names, and acting disgusting with your new friends," Rose said.

Scorpius' eyes widened slightly, and looked to his boyfriend.

"I haven't given her any details at all. All I said was that there was more to it than she knew," Albus informed him.

Scorpius looked as if he was contemplating something, but what that was, Rose didn't get to find out, as Mr and Mrs Malfoy chose that moment to enter the room.

"Scorpius, darling, how are you feeling?" his mother asked.

"I'm okay, Mother. I just feel a bit tired. I'm sure I would be fine if I got some sleep."

"Do you know who did this, Scorpius?" Mr Malfoy asked tightly.

"I have an idea who did it, but whether or not it can be proved is something different," Scorpius replied.

Rose was now intrigued. It was obvious that his parents knew what was going on as, they asked no more questions, but it didn't tell her anything about the situation. The only thing it did say was that Scorpius was in some kind of trouble, and if that got Albus into trouble, Rose would never forgive him.

"I'll go now, Albus. Let me know if you need me. I hope you get well soon, Scorpius. Goodbye Mr and Mrs Malfoy," she said addressing each person in the room.

As Rose walked down the endless corridors of St Mungo's towards the Apparition point, a plan formed in her mind.

 _If they won't tell me what's going on, I will just visit Uncle Harry. I am sure he will if I tell him Albus is in danger,_ she thought.

The next day Rose Flooed over to Harry and Ginny's house, intent on talking to her uncle, but when she got there, he was already in a meeting.

Putting her ear against his study door, she heard Scorpius say, "It's not safe anymore, Mr Potter. If they have done this to me because they _think_ I've betrayed them, what will they do to me or Albus when they realise I actually have? I don't want to risk his life, and I'm sure you don't either."

"We have enough evidence to charge them with some of the smaller offences, and of suspicion to commit murder. Once we have searched their homes we probably will have more evidence against them. I hope putting all of those who took part will stop any threat towards you, or Albus," Harry informed him.

"But you don't know that for certain do you?"

"No, I don't. You can't guarantee anything."

"I just hope that Rose understands when she finds out. We were beginning to become friends and now she hates me for what I've done," Scorpius confessed.

"Rose is just protective of her family. I'm sure things will be okay once she knows the truth," Harry tried to reassure him.

Rose slowly walked back from where she came from hoping that they wouldn't hear her.

It seemed everything that had happened over the past six months with Scorpius was a lie. He had obviously infiltrated the gang of pureblood scions to find out who was involved in criminal activity, putting his and Albus' lives on the line if it didn't work out. Rose could see why her uncle would choose him to do it, but it didn't mean that she liked it. There was no way to unsee, or unhear the things Scorpius had said and done during that time. Rose only hoped that when the truth ever came out that people could forgive him.

 _I owe him one big apology,_ she thought.

For the meantime though, Rose would enjoy playing the concerned cousin who hated him.


End file.
